Little Steps, a FFVII giftfic
by LilyMoon'sAlias
Summary: A giftfic for ciceqi, loosely based on her Mascotverse which can be found on Insanejournal and Livejournal. Sephiroth/Cloud, mentioned Sephiroth/Zack, worksafe for just a kiss. FFVII characters owned by Square Enix, Mascotverse owned by ciceqi.


A man could control himself when it came to boredom and loneliness. Sephiroth had been doing it all his life. He never tapped his fingers, doodled, sighed or stared out the window in a daydream. At least, not until recently. Ever since he had realized the true depth of his feelings for Zack and Company and, yes, he usually thought of them as a collective, Sephiroth had found himself more than once idly thinking of them in slow moments during his work day.

Zack always seemed to be just a little bit larger than life with his electric, unrepentant grin, his ready laugh. The man was a veritable hurricane of good cheer and playfulness. In fact, it wouldn't be too far off the mark to label him as a natural disaster when it came to his effect on tedious order and stuffy protocol. He certainly disordered Sephiroth's life, and it was...good, very good, to know that he didn't have to be formal or rigidly reined in around Zack. Zack was constantly telling him that it was perfectly normal to have messy emotions and to let friends see them.

Aeris was just as unreserved as Zack, just as genuinely joyful and appreciatively happy about her slightly unorthodox friendship with them all. She seemed to have no fear at all about mercilessly teasing someone who could break her with a single twist of the wrist. Sephiroth once would have deemed her foolish in the extreme, except, the young woman always seemed to know things that other people didn't. It was like she could see through any mask to the person inside, and she always spoke to the true personality and not the false visage.

Then there was Cloud. Sephiroth found he could see glimpses of himself in the blond. Cloud was always so very careful in how he associated with people, so very wary in believing that he was wanted and valuable just for being himself. Sephiroth had always been told that he was special and valuable, but it was the value of a caged animal that performed appropriately or the value of a machine the functioned perfectly for the task it had been designed for. It was a revelation of sorts to know that he was valued just for existing and giving of his time and company, to not have to earn that regard. It sometimes left him afraid to accept, because it would be too painful to find out it was all an elaborate ruse constructed to lull him into weakness.

Sephiroth knew what made himself so reluctant, but he often wondered what pain and loneliness lay buried in Cloud that made it so difficult for the young man. What had hurt the blond so badly that true, honest affection or attention made him squirm in discomfort? But Cloud had relaxed and bloomed as a result of Zack and Aeris' loving regard, Sephiroth thought. His smiles, although rare, were more open around his lovers. Although he still blushed, and Sephiroth had to admit it was fascinating to watch the heated, rosy hue steal across fair cheeks and the bridge of his nose, Cloud no longer looked for escape or tried to hide what he was feeling.

Sephiroth had caught glimpses of Cloud watching him with compassion, understanding, a quiet affection and always a touch of awe. He never gave any sign that he had seen, not wanting to see the man figuratively skitter backwards and veil his expression, but it still warmed him and left him feeling content.

All of which brought the general back to his current restlessness. In the weeks since returning from Nibelheim Sephiroth had been kept too busy to explore and build upon his new place with the others. Well, maybe not new, but newly recognized by himself. It brought out a new frustration and unexpected longing for some time that didn't have to be devoted to meetings, strategy sessions, public relations, et cetera. Even Zack had been effectively thwarted in his attempts to further the relationship by being sent out on a mission with other SOLDIERS to take technicians to inspect other reactors. The powers that be in Midgar were still nervous that the meltdown in Nibelheim was the work of terrorists seeking to distract and jeopardize the government. They preferred that idea, one that could be met with a show of force and power, to the idea that the planet itself had destroyed the reactor.

Sephiroth shifted irritably in his chair and tried to concentrate on the latest mound of reports that buried his desk under a snow of paper. It had been two weeks since Zack had strolled into his office to recline against the furniture and tease Sephiroth into distraction, two weeks since he'd had yet another warm, sweet pastry presented to him with a startling hug by a slip of a girl with shining, playful eyes. Even Cloud had been thoroughly kept too busy to visit him although Sephiroth debated whether the young man would have done so without Zack there to bolster him. Cloud had begun the grueling first months of SOLDIER training, and that left little room for anything else.

Sephiroth found that he missed their presence. How staid and boring was his strictly ordered existence that he longed for a certain SOLDIER First Class to knock on his door, trailed by a slightly embarrassed blond replica, with some ridiculously elaborate plan to stage a 'jailbreak' for Sephiroth? Very boring and very unsatisfying, Sephiroth mused. He breathed an uncharacteristic sigh of displeasure.

He couldn't very well call Zack back to Midgar without raising a few questioning eyebrows over his actions. He couldn't visit Aeris at her church without drawing unwanted attention for an unexplainable interaction with a civilian. But he could, under the auspices of keeping tabs on his men, try to find the time to check on Cloud's progress. In fact, Zack would probably be disappointed that he had not already done so since he couldn't be there to keep an eye on his boyfriend himself. That thought firmed Sephiroth's resolve. Zack had done so much for him that it would be a failing on his part to not see if one of Zack's loved ones were doing well in his absence.

Sephiroth turned to his computer to bring up the training schedule. Ah, the entire company of Third Class was relived of duty for the next few days in order to assimilate the most recent mako injection. Sephiroth frowned at the screen. How had it slipped his mind that the newest batch of trainees received their mako injections that very morning? Because of bureaucratic busywork, Sephiroth seethed.

A bit of concern crossed his expression. Although it had been due to Hojo's meddling interference, Cloud had not reacted well to his first test dose of mako. Who was to say the young man wouldn't have the same or even more violent reaction to the substance? Without Zack there Sephiroth had serious doubts whether Cloud would confide in anyone if he were to have problems.

Sephiroth abandoned the stacks of reports without another glance. He couldn't bring himself to care that the work would no doubt be double the size waiting for him when he returned. Cloud's health and well being were more important to him than endlessly applying his signature to yet another document. Because of the friendship freely extended to him he felt that he owed Zack, owed Aeris and owed Cloud the small amount of time needed to visit.

His secretary, a woman who had graced his office ever since he had been bestowed his full rank, gave him a concerned look for leaving the office, but wisely said nothing. She had seen that intent and focused look on the general's face many times in the past, and only a fool would have tried to detain him. She was no fool. She was also the only Shinra employee who had an inkling of an idea about the general and his boisterous friend, and she...approved.

When she had first been assigned to the general she had been saddened to see such an emotionless, cool expression on the face of someone so young, someone who by right of age should have still been a child with a child's joy in life. She had kept quiet her sympathetic anger at seeing the callous way the man child was used for warfare and politics, and her loyalties had shifted over time wholeheartedly to the general and the general alone. In her eyes, the charming, irreverent whirlwind that was Zack Fair was the best thing that could have ever happened to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth strode through the building that housed the individual rooms of Third Class SOLDIERS and found himself hesitating about knocking on the door. He had never visited anyone before for personal reasons and was at a loss for the proper protocol required. He was somewhat at a loss without a rote script to guide him. Three sharp raps to the door before he could change his mind and he heard Cloud's voice call out that it was open.

When he opened the door to reveal himself Cloud scrambled from the bed to snap to attention. The blond's face was flushed and damp tendrils of hair clung to a light sheen of sweat at his temples.

"General, sir!"

"At ease, Cloud," Sephiroth said and made a small hand gesture. He noticed that Cloud dropped the salute but didn't relax his attentive stance.

The younger man's eyes were glowing brightly blue from the mako injection and his breath was coming a little faster than normal. He seemed uncomfortably aware of Sephiroth's presence and hypersensitive to his surroundings. When the general said nothing more after a minute a faint hint of worry dampened the glow in his eyes.

"Is...is Zack okay?" Cloud asked.

"Zack? As far as I know, he's fine. I've had no reports to the contrary," Sephiroth answered and saw Cloud relax a fraction more. "I'm aware that the Third Class received mako today. I came to see if you were well."

"I'm doing okay." A skeptical arch of any eyebrow had the flush on Cloud's face darkening. "I mean, uh, I mean it's not too bad, nothing like what happened last time, sir." Sephiroth's encouraging nod relaxed him even more. "I feel like my skin is itchy and twitchy and trying to crawl away. Everything seems sharper and more distinct, colors, sounds, everything I touch. But it's nothing I can't handle, and I'm sure it's normal, sir," Cloud hastened to add.

They each looked anywhere but at each other and silence stretched uncomfortably. Finally, Sephiroth cleared his throat, bringing glowing, blue eyes up to settle on his face.

"Yes, the increased sensitivity is completely normal. I'm told some SOLDIERS find it very distracting until they become accustomed to it. That's why your class will be off duty for a few days. The instructors don't want or need any injuries brought about by distraction that could be prevented."

"I can see that, sir," Cloud said thoughtfully. As always he seemed to absorb anything Sephiroth said and filed it away for future reference. The ventilation system picked that moment to kick on and Cloud shivered from the small rush of cool air that flowed around his over heated body. "Ah," Cloud breathed, completely forgetting Sephiroth's presence for once and letting his eyes half close while he trembled from the onslaught of sensation.

His expression caused a tightening of tension in Sephiroth's lower belly. He had seen that expression on Cloud's face before, and remembered Zack's amused, heated and knowing grin at his reaction. It was a very attractive and alluring look for the blond, and Sephiroth had to wonder what else could provoke that look. Surely Zack knew. A feeling, not of jealousy that Zack already knew, but of desire to see if he could have that look turned on himself rolled through the general.

Sephiroth wasn't aware that he had slowly inched closer to the young man until Cloud suddenly swayed alarmingly in his euphoria. Gloved hands snapped out to catch him by the shoulders and prevent a fall. Blue eyes flashed open and Sephiroth found himself caught by them. Cloud's eyes were even more beautiful up close. A faint tremor could be felt under his hands. Sephiroth was about to let go, thinking that he had erred and managed to frighten the young man or that his touch was abhorrent to him, when Cloud swayed closer with a small sigh.

After his kisses with Zack, Sephiroth had briefly entertained the notion of pulling down Cloud and Aeris in turn to see if it was really wanted like the confident Ms. Gainsborough intimated. He had sensed no reluctance or discomfort in Cloud's quiet look of awe when he had finally drawn away from Zack, as if it was perfectly normal for another man to be kissing his boyfriend.

A soft murmur brought his attention back to Cloud. The blond was watching him closely with what could have been desire and...anticipation. Experimentally, Sephiroth moved one hand up from Cloud's shoulder to cup his cheek. Cloud turned his face into the caress with another of those soft sounds and closed his eyes, the flush across his nose darkening and his breath coming a little faster. If Zack were here he would no doubt be grinning foolishly and encouraging Sephiroth to go for it, but Zack was elsewhere. Had Zack really been serious when he said they all belonged to each other, that such actions were not only permissible but wanted? Sephiroth had to be sure.

"Cloud, is this truly something you would welcome from me?" Sephiroth asked, tentively hoping that it was not just the mako making Cloud so responsive.

His answer was Cloud turning his head further to press a light kiss into his gloved palm, and those glowing eyes focusing on his face, eyes filled with trust and an impossible happiness. The pure, undisguised joy warmed the general and soothed his doubts about the wisdom of his actions. With a victorious growl in the back of his throat, Sephiroth took a step forward and pulled Cloud up against his body. He felt the soft, damp spikes of Cloud's hair tickle his cheeks with a feathery touch as he dipped his head lower. That first touch of lips and shared breath was achingly sweet. Unlike the kiss with Zack, Cloud's lips were more pliant, sinfully soft and completely willing to follow Sephiroth's lead with no desire to take control.

When Cloud parted his lips on a soft sigh, Sephiroth gladly took the implied surrender and deepened the kiss so he could taste the recesses of Cloud's mouth. Proving that he was an incredibly fast learner and had already picked up a few things from Zack with just a couple of kisses, Sephiroth suckled lightly on Cloud's bottom lip. When it provoked a shiver and Cloud molding to his body he did it again. It was nothing short of a revelation that something so small from him could provide someone with so much pleasure. When he lifted his head it amused and gratified him to see Cloud trying to follow his lips with closed eyes, blindly seeking more of that gentle warmth.

Sephiroth took a small step back but kept his hand on the side of Cloud's face. "Thank you, Cloud."

"Sir?" Cloud blinked in confusion, mind still a little befuddled. "There's nothing to thank me for. For a while now, I've...wanted..." He trailed off, another of those charming blushes pinking his cheeks.

Sephiroth actually chuckled and stroked his thumb over Cloud's swollen, nearly pouting, bottom lip. "As have I. I think...when Zack returns we will have much to talk about." A soft smile turned up the corners of his mouth. "I think I'll be looking forward to it." He moved to take his leave and paused at the door. "For now, though, I think you should be resting until you finish assimilating the mako. Thank you for your time today."

"General, sir?" Cloud's hesitant voice stopped him. "Anytime you want some company, you're always welcome here," Cloud said, his voice slowly firming and gaining confidence.

"Thank you, Cloud. I believe it would be a pleasant way for us to pass the time until Zack is back with us." Sephiroth had even learned subtle innuendo from Zack and was pleased to see Cloud squirm a bit. "Get some rest, SOLDIER."

After Sephiroth left Cloud's knees buckled and he sat on his bed with a soft thump. He brought his hand up to touch his still tingling lips.

"Wow. Just...wow," he whispered and wrapped his arms around himself in a happy hug. Zack was going to be so pleased. Cloud felt pretty pleased himself. And damn, the general could kiss. 


End file.
